The Twins Special Midwinter's Project
by Serendi
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir learn that Midwinters is not all about getting but also giving
1. The Dream

"**_Come on 'Ro jump! I promise, I'll catch you!" Elrond called up to his son._**

" **_I-I- I don't know Ada, its awfully high." Little Elrohir stammered as he look down at his father. "What if you don't catch me?"_**

"'**_Ro there's nothing to worry about. I'll catch you. I caught Elladan, I can catch you. Now jump the waters fine."_**

"**_Promise?" _**

"**_Promise, now jump!" Elrond cried_**

_**Elrohir took a deep breath and took several steps back.**_

"**_I'm coming Ada" he called_**

"**_All right" his father said back "jump!"_**

"_**Ada is going to catch me… Ada is going to catch me." Elrohir chanted**_

"'**_Ro jump already, I did!" Elladan shouted_**

"**_Okay, here I go!" Elrohir ran a took a flying leap off of the large boulder that lay on the bank of the river. He flew through the air and tightly closed his eyes. He never made it in his father's arms though. He just kept falling and falling and falling…… _**


	2. Glorfindel needs help

"'Ro, ''Ro …….wake up! Come on already, you're never this hard to wake up. Get up! Come on" Elladan said as shook his brother.

"Ada why aren't you catching me?" Elrohir asked groggily as he shoved his twin's hands off him and turned over.

"What? What are you going on about? 'Ro wake up it's Midwinter's day!" Elladan had now given up shaking his twin and proceed to bounce onto the bed on top of his brother.

"Ow... stop that!" Elrohir sat up and shoved his twin off his bed "what do you think your doing!"

"Waking you up, of course." Elladan said as he climbed back on his twin's bed.

"Why, it's way too early to be up. You going to get us in trouble, remember what nanna said?" Elrohir yawned and rubbed his eyes

"If the suns not up, neither are you." Elladan recited in a bored tone " but today is special!" he said perking up

" Why?"

" And you're supposed to be the smart one." Elladan rolled his eyes

" Goodnight 'dan" Elrohir said lying down and pulling his blankets over his head. " It's too early"

" It is not too early, if you look real hard you can see the sun just starting to rise." Elladan said glancing toward the frosty window. " And it snowed last night too."

" Of course it did 'dan, Ada told us it would because its-"

Elrohir sat up in bed and looked at his twin

Elladan nodded and smiled.

Without a word they both sprang from the bed and ran down the hallway as if there was a hungry Balrog after them.

They skidded to a stop right outside their parent's bedroom.

" Do you think their up?" Elladan asked

" Well, it is Midwinter's day. They should be." Elrohir replied " right?"

" Just in case, let's go in real quiet." Elladan whispered

"Okay" Elrohir whispered back " you go first"

" What!" Elladan looked at his twin as if he had grown an extra head. " I remember what happened last time I woke them up too early."

" Well it's your idea" Elrohir shot back

" But you're smarter"

" You woke me up"

You slept with my bunny rabbit last night"

" No I didn't, you threw it at the Balrog under my bed."

"Well you still had it"

" What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…. I don't know"

Elrohir sighed and rolled his eyes

Right when Elladan was going to protest against his brother an icy hand grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

" What-" Elladan cried

" Shhh, its all right I have you." A voice said behind Elladan

" Glorfy!" Elrohir cried "what are you doing here?"

" I should be asking you that question, now come on follow me" Glorfindel said putting Elladan back on the floor and grabbing a hold of both twins hand.

"Where are we going?" Elrohir asked

" And why are you up so early?" Elladan added

Glorfindel chuckled. " You two never stop asking questions do you?"

" Us, stop asking questions!" Elladan said shocked

" Never" Elrohir cried

Glorfindel laughed at the twins dramatics.

"So what are we doing? You do know that it is Midwinter's. We have to get nanna and Ada up, or else we'll never get to open our presents." Elladan said

" I need a little help with a special project."

"Really? A special project? What is it?" Elrohir asked eyed widening they'd never been asked for help with a 'special project' before.

"I can't tell you that yet. Wait till we are in the kitchens." Glorfindel answered. " I'm sure you two will be just the help I need."

"What do you need help with, Glorfy?" Elladan asked

"Just wait till we get to the kitchens."

"But…"

"Just wait, your parents will not be up for hours I'm sure." Glorfindel smiled

"Wait, if they're not going to be up for hours why are you up?" Elrohir asked with a frown

"And it's not that long till morning. If you look really hard you can see the sun." Elladan added

" 'Dan your eyes must be playing tricks on you. Its only three hours past midnight." Glorfindel said

" But…" Elladan tried to defend himself

" It's a good thing that we didn't wake up nanna and Ada then. We would have gotten in big trouble." Elrohir said shocked. He thought that it was much later.

Glorfindel chuckled " I'm sure you would get in a lot of trouble."

"They wouldn't take our presents away though, would they?" Elladan asked wide eyed

Glorfindel sighed "well I don't know. It is rather early…"

Elladan gasped "I'm glad you need our help. You saved us."

"And our presents" Elrohir added.

"There's more to Midwinter that presents you know." Glorfindel said.

"Like what?" Elrohir asked looking up at the golden haired elf

Glorfindel smiled down at him "you'll see 'Ro. Just wait till we get to the kitchens."

"But why?" Elladan asked pulling on Glorfindel's arm.

"You'll see. Just wait. We are almost there." Glorfindel replied

"Okay. If we have too." Elladan pouted

Glorfindel just shook his head and smiled. Yes the twins would be just the help he and the others needed. And hopefully they would learn something as well.


End file.
